


Beautiful Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healer John, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might Be Discontinued, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Warrior Paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul, a young warrior who just lost his mother, run away from his village and passes out.He will find himself in the village of Mendips, in the sight of a beautiful young omega boy, John, who's a healer.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon & John Lennon, John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon & Mimi Smith, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I had this in my draft for so long and just decided to publish it.  
> It's a non-traditional A/B/O fic, but it will not surface until later on in the story, if I keep writing it.
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you liked it and want me to continue it

The harsh air burning his lungs.  
His face hitching because of the wind.

Those were the only things Paul could feel.

His eyelids were getting heavy, his eyes burnt. He stumbled, lost his footing, got it back quickly.

He panted harshly, reaching a clear area into the woods.

"Mum...why? Mum, why have you left me?"

With a last glance at the dark surroundings, the young teen fell down, body harshly hitting the ground.

.

He woke up because of something warm and soft across his forehead.

He forced his heavy eyelids open, eyesight blurry for a little while.

"Oh, thank God you're awake"

Paul furrowed his brows a little and turned his head around to look at the owner of the voice.

It didn't sound like anyone he knew. It was slightly high-pitched, yet a bit nasal but not in an annoying way.

As soon as he was awake, a mug was shoved to him and he gratefully drank, the cool water soothing his dry burning throat.

Paul's big hazel eyes stopped over the face of a young boy watching him.

A teenager, probably not older than him but for a year or two, was looking at him, a concerned look in his eyes.

Paul's breath was knocked out of his body by the sight.

"Are you okay? God, you must have hit your head harder than what we thought" 

He was snapped out from his stare by the boy's voice.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, "But where am I? Why am I here?" asked Paul, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

He was in what looked like a cosy small bedroom. The furniture was spare, it consisted in a low bed he was laying in, which was on the ground like an oriental bed, a chair in the corner and a rather large wardrobe on the opposite wall.

The room was lit by a soft light and the curtains were drawn. The smell of mint was prominent in the air.

"You don't remember?" asked the stranger, "You passed out in the woods near the village you're in now. I found you while on a round to grab some new herbal medicines to do infuses and decided to bring you here" he explained.

"Where is the village though?"

"Mendips" answered simply the boy with a shrug.

Paul's eyes grew in size. How did he arrive in Mendips from Allerton? The two villages were far away.

Then he remembered himself running for what felt like hours into the woods, getting lost and then arriving breathless and light-headed from running. And from just coming to terms with losing his mother, reminded him of a nasty voice in his head.

Paul noticed how the boy was sitting, knees up to his chest and head posed on top of them. He was wearing a soft looking white tunic dress wrapped around a rather soft looking body.

"What's your name?" Paul was lost in those expressive eyes staring at him, like the boy in front of him was trying to read his soul.

"I'm John" he simply said, "And you are?"

Paul gulped down some water from the mug he was holding and smiled slightly, lips still wet with residual water, "I'm Paul"

"Nice to meet you, Paul" John was now smiling brightly.

Paul had gotten lost in those pools of rich light brown that were John's eyes. They were big, yet slightly almond shaped and surrounded by rather long eyelashes. And absolutely expressive. 

The dark haired boy never truly believed that eyes were the window of the soul, but staring into John's eyes, Paul could see the absolute happiness of the boy in front of him.

Yet he felt pain too.

He was connected to him somehow.

They stared at each other for a while, until someone entered the room.

It was a light woman, who held an austere, yet soft expression at the same time.

She was holding what looked like a small tray in her hands with a fuming bowl and some folded up napkin.

"Oh, I see our guest is awake. I'm happy to see you up" she said.

Paul's heart twisted. She reminded him of his mother.

Even the way she efficiently wet the towel and posed it on his head reminded him of his mother.

Even the soft white tunic and frail looking body. Even her hair, which was wavy and slightly pulled behind by a small, yet perfect braid from one side to the other of her head, connected at the centre.

He gulped down, a lump growing in his throat.

"John, quick, some water for…" her eyes lingered uncertainty on him in search of a name.

"Paul" he said, "And I don't really need water right now" but before he could protest further, a glass was shown into his hand and he thanked John with a smile and a nod.

They started conversing, Paul telling them how his mother had just passed away -he couldn't help but notice the way that the woman brushed John's hair slightly at the mention of a mother and how John had somewhat looked troubled- and how he had ran away from everything.

He was grateful for John to have found him. Who knew where he would be right now, with that cold and wild animals around and though he was a warrior, he was completely unarmed when he ran away from his house.

It turned out that John was what was considered a helper. He had been training to be a healer for most of his life, thanks to the woman, who was his aunt, Mimi, the woman who had taken care of John since birth.

Paul couldn't help but grow fond of John, enjoying listening to him talk about the things he knew how to do with the herbs and infuses. Turned out that John was also very interested in what Paul could do with his bow and arrow.

Mimi, after chuckling and enjoying those tales too, had to go away, because their pregnant neighbor was about to give birth and needed the help of a healer.

The dark haired boy thought it was really fascinating. 

"I'm a omega, but I'm also a healer" had explained John. Paul noticed he had relaxed a whole lot, now smiling and looking more at ease.

"Well, I think the birds of the village would have a go at you" chuckled jokingly Paul. He saw his new friend -because he could call John his friend, couldn't he?- furrowing his brows and he had already opened his mouth to apologise, when John confusedly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, y'know, trying to bed them?" Paul had a sly smirk on his face, but John looked more confused than anything.

"Not really" he chuckled, "I've never done anything like that. I'm a virgin" his face was matching the red of his hair now, and Paul had to chuckle.

'Adorable' he thought, before shaking his head. Although it was normal in their culture to engage with both men and women, if they were omegas or betas, Paul wasn't sure. He had known John only for a couple of hours.

One thing he knew, though, was that he was very attracted to him.

He also knew he hadn't found his person yet. 

Their bodies and souls were made in a way that they could feel really loved at first sight only with their soulmates.

With every girl Paul had gone, he didn't really feel it.

Plus, every girl and boy he had gone with was red haired, with fair skin and a soft body, just like John's.

And yet, he never felt connected in such a soul warming way to anyone.

Until now. Until John got into his life.


End file.
